Painful Revenge
by iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny
Summary: Vlad has kidnapped Danny and Jazz and is forcing them to fight. But this time it's much worse. Will Danny survive Jazz when she isn't under control or will his own sister kill him?
1. Battle Suit

**Ok, I know I have a lot of other stories I'm working on, but I came up with another last night. I get most of my ideas at night…it's just weird. But here is yet another story.**

**------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ------------------**

Danny opened his eyes to what should be his bedroom. But the sun wasn't shining through the window into his eyes, and his alarm clock wasn't buzzing. Something was wrong and this caused Danny to wake up alert and ready for anything.

His surroundings were dark and musty. He was in a castle; a dungeon or basement of a castle.

He tried to get up but he realized he was strapped down to a table. There were three glowing green straps, one over his chest and upper arms, and another over his stomach, the last over his legs. He struggled to free himself, but it was useless.

"Danny?" he turned his head to see Jazz. She was being held by multiple ropes in a vertical position. She looked extremely uncomfortable and her face held an expression of worry and concern. In front of her was a half of a metal plated tight fighting battle suit. The other half was behind her. It looked like it was just Jazz's size and it looked powerful…too powerful.

"Jazz?" Danny tried to get free again.

"Danny? What's going on? Last I remember I was in bed," Jazz said.

"Yeah, me too," Danny yelled out in anger at his futile attempts to escape.

Suddenly an eerie laugh filled the room.

"What was that?" Jazz shifted nervously.

"Vlad," Danny muttered under his breath, "What do you want, Vlad?" he yelled into the darkness.

"You already know what I want, boy," Vlad came out of the shadows and smiled evilly at the two teens. He was in human form and he was well pleased with himself, "You two don't know have heavy you really sleep. It was a snap getting you over here."

"What do you want?" Danny repeated his earlier question, his eyes flashing green, "and why did you bring Jazz?"

"The last time I got you two to fight I was completely humiliated. I will get you and your mother Daniel. And know I'd like to have your entire family (Not including Jack) even you Jasmine," He pointed at Jazz. One way do that is to make you two kids fight. One or both of you will be hurt enough for me to have to call your mother and send her over, thus leading her to me," He smiled.

"But if you call Mom, she'll know you kidnapped us," Danny grinned at this thought. He was sure he had stumped Vlad.

But Vlad simply laughed, "Ah, foolish boy, I already have that under control," he faded back into the shadows.

'I'm goin-" Danny started his battle cry, but was cut off by Vlad.

"Oh and _if_ you transform, this," he hooked a belt unto Danny's waist. It had a long tube in the center, leading up to the suit in front of Jazz, "Will use that energy to give _me_ the power to control your sister."

"What!" Jazz screamed. Danny could have sworn she sounded just like her mom, "You can't do that!"

"Actually I can. That suit in front of you will hook into your nervous and circulatory system, thus causing you to do whatever I say. But, it won't be _me_ fighting Daniel. It will be you. This suit will search your mind for past thoughts. Every evil thought you had about young Daniel will become reality, and every bad thing you wanted to do to him when you were bad will to," Vlad's menacing laugh rang out.

"_This shouldn't be too hard. If I just don't transform, nothing will happen, right?"_ Danny thought.

"I know now, though, that you will not transform, Daniel, so I made this," He held up a small metal devise that looked about the size of Danny's chest. He hooked it unto Danny's small torso and flicked on a switch. A yellow glow emitted from the devise and something penetrated into Danny's chest, causing him to yell.

"This devise will force you to transform, because it only affects humans. If you transform you will no longer have to bear it," Vlad waited patiently for Danny's turning points.

Danny stopped screaming as he felt his throat close up. He couldn't breath! This machine was messing with his lungs.

"_Don't transform! It'll only be worse if you do. Don't transform!"_ Danny tried his best to keep his thinking straight as oxygen failed to reach it.

"Danny!" Jazz swayed on the ropes holding her up, "Vlad, stop! Please!"

Vlad ignored her and continued to stare at Danny. Danny began to gasp for breath; his world began to blur.

"Danny, you have to transform! Please, I promise, I won't hurt you! Danny, Please!" Jazz begged. She couldn't see her brother like this.

"No…I…can't," Danny tried to say. But suddenly he felt as though he had lost control as his body transformed. The ring appeared and traveled up his body, but Danny felt no new strength as the energy traveled up the tube and powered up the battle suit in front of Jazz. It glowed a bright orange and then lurched towards Jazz. The front piece attached to Jazz's front the back well, to her back. A see though bubble helmet appeared around her head, finishing the suit. It looked a lot light Valerie's accept it was silver and looked much stronger. Jazz looked at her fingers; they were razor sharp and looked like they could cut through anything. Her strength had tripled and she felt much stronger than usual. Although, she liked the suit, she knew it wouldn't last long. She looked at her brother below her.

Danny was in ghost mode; his eyes clenched shut. He looked weak as he desperately tried to regain his breath. But then he opened his bright green eyes and looked into Jazz's turquoise ones. He mouthed the words, "Promised," as Vlad began to laugh.

Vlad held a small remote with a tiny speaker in the center above a small red button. He held the remote up to his lips and said, "Break free," into the speaker. Immediately Jazz tore down the ropes holding her up and fell to the ground. Vlad then spoke the word, "Stay," into the speaker. Jazz tried to run to Danny, put she stayed glued to the ground.

Vlad walked up to Danny and undid the straps. He put a pair of glowing green cuffs on his arms and legs so he couldn't escape. But Danny had no intention of doing so. Jazz's suit had sucked out his energy and he could barely move. He had to rest while his body regained its strength.

Vlad hooked a rope to the cuffs on Danny's arms. He yanked on the rope causing Danny to fall off the table and land on the floor with a thud. He weakly stood up, but fell back down as Vlad began to drag him along a hallway in the back of the room.

"Follow," Vlad said into the remote. Jazz had nothing to do but obey. Danny refused to go and pull back on the rope holding him. Vlad in turn, pulled harder, but Danny refused to move. Vlad pulled something out from his pocket and pushed a small button on it. It extended into a long whip. He snapped it across Danny's back, causing him to scream, fall to the ground in pain.

"Danny!" Jazz screamed as she saw Danny fall, "Vlad stop!"

"Be quiet, Jasmine. I now full well what I'm doing," Vlad glared at her, "Daniel, if you refuse to come this whip will be the last thing you see1"

Danny had no choice but to keep walking. He hated whips, but only Jazz knew about that fear.

They finally reached the end of the hall. It led to the football field, where he last forced them to fight. Vlad pressed a button on the wall, closing up the hall they had just left so they couldn't go back. He through Danny in the middle of the field and released the cuffs. Jazz was also forced to stand in the center of the field, next to Danny. Vlad mad his way to the grandstand.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Jazz kneeled down next to her brother. He was on all fours and was wincing with pain and lack of strength.

"Jazz, you promised you wouldn't hurt me," he reminded her. They both knew Danny was in no state to fight right now and Jazz would surly win. Jazz nodded.

Vlad's face appeared on the big screen and he joyfully said, "Begin."

Jazz's suit powered up as Vlad told it too, "Battle Mode enhanced. Now fully functional," said a robotic female voice. Danny looked up at his sister.

Her metal covered claw of a hand picked Danny up and threw him against the ghost shield, shocking him. He slumped to the ground and looked at Jazz who was coming up to him. The suit seemed to look angry, but Jazz looked worried and afraid.

"Jazz?" Danny said, looking at her.

"Danny! Run! I'm not in control Danny! RUN!" Jazz yelled warnings to her brother. I'm this state; she was much stronger than Danny. She had no control over her destructive suit and _she_ was going to kill her own baby brother.


	2. Battle

Danny jumped out of the way, just as Jazz's fist hit the spot he had once stood.

"What!" Danny yelled from behind her, "What do you mean you have no control?" Danny shouted angrily.

"The suit does what it wants!" she said as it shot a missile at Danny. He dodged but it turned and hit him in the back. Danny was pushed forward a few feet from impact.

Just as this happened a helmet inside the bubble helmet appeared and secured itself on Jazz's head. It seemed to be searching for something in her brain.

Jazz tried to claw it off, but it seemed to be glued on. Suddenly it seemed to have found what it was looking for and she jumped at Danny. Danny was caught off guard as he was trying to stand from the last attack.

Jazz's claws grasped his small chest and forced him to land back on the ground. His back was to the grass and he tried to pull Jazz off of him.

"Jazz! Get off of me!" then Danny remembered something Vlad had said earlier, _"This suit will search your mind for past thoughts. Every evil thought you had about young Daniel will become reality, and every bad thing you wanted to do to him when you were mad will too."_

"Jazz, the suit is searching your brain for evil thoughts you thought about me before," Danny tried to say, though her grasp was tightening. He yelled out in anger, "Jazz you're... crushing my ribs. When did you want to do that?"

"Uh, I wished that a few years ago, after you read my diary that one time. I was really mad and I wished that I could crush your ribs, but I never meant for it to actually happen!" Jazz said. She tried to loosen her grasp on her brother, but she couldn't. The suit had full control of her.

"Well, it is" Danny screamed in pain as he felt one of his ribs crack. He began to sweat. He could see Vlad high above in the grandstand with his evil smirk.

"Jazz stop! Please stop!" Danny pleaded; he grabbed her arms and tried to wrench them off. He didn't want to fight his sister, but he may have to.

"I can't Danny. I'm not in control! I'm not doing it!" Jazz began to cry. She was crushing her brother. His eyes looked to sad and pleading.

"Jazz, you are in control. You thought these things! You can control your own thoughts!" Danny screamed in even more pain than before as another rib cracked. He closed his eyes to try to drown out the pain.

Finally Jazz let go, but she didn't do it. The suit was getting ready for another attack. Danny tried to stand up but his chest screamed at him and he fell back down. He looked up at Jazz's worried face. Apparently she knew the next thing coming.

"Run, Danny Run!" she yelled.

"I… can't," Danny let his head fall to the soft welcoming ground. Jazz once again lurched at Danny; her razor sharp finger jabbing him in the chest again. They penetrated his skin and seemed to be reaching for his heart.

Danny yelled out. He never knew Jazz was so strong or she at one point wanted to do these things to him.

"You wanted to rip my heart out?" he asked.

"That one was when I was trying to help you with your ghost hunting. After you yelled at me in the janitor's closet. It felt like my heart got ripped out so I wished I could do it to you so you could see what it felt like," she admitted.

"I feel it Jazz," Danny yelled, "you won't actually do it will you?"

"Of coarse I wouldn't! But this suit may!" she suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline hit her like a cannonball as she held a second of control. She wrenched her fingers from his chest. Blood covered the tips.

Suddenly Vlad realized her control and took over again. The suit slashed its fingers across Danny's face, bloody pouring out. She seized this opportunity and slashed across his legs arms and torso. The suit broke Danny's weak legs and shot everything it could at him.

Jazz was trying to get control of the suit, but couldn't. She had to stand and watch her brother get pelted by her own hands. She couldn't bear it.

Finally, Danny couldn't either. He laid limp on the ground and transformed back into human mode. Jazz was about to finish him off when she screamed, "Vlad stop! I don't want to see Danny die!" tears started to pour from her eyes as she looked up at the grandstand.

Vlad stopped the suit as its fingers were inches away from Danny's head. He walked down the stairs unto the field.

"Oh, Danny! What have I done?" she kneeled down next to her brother and picked up his head. He was so hurt, so bloody that Jazz had to turn away from the scars of guilt that _she_ had mad. She began to cry even more.

Vlad came up behind her and put a hand on his shoulder. But before he knew what hit him, Jazz had tackled him and she was pinning him to the ground.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY, VLAD!" she raised a clawed hand ready to swipe it across his ugly face.

Vlad quickly raised his remote and said, "Get off of Vlad and stand at attention," into the speaker. Jazz obeyed.

"Jasmine… _I_ didn't do anything. _You_ did it. _You_ were the one who wished those things would happen to Daniel and _you_ were the one down here fighting._ I_ wasn't here at all.

She was about to attack Vlad when she felt something stab her in the back of the neck. She fell forward and the last thing she saw before darkness seized her was Vlad's hideous grin and Danny's limp bloody figure.

He was hurt and dying and Jazz was convinced that it was all her fault.


	3. Help will Come

Jazz opened her eyes. She was sitting in a chair by a table. She snapped to attention as she realized what had happened. Vlad was in a chair across from her, glaring at her with his grin. She looked over and saw Danny on a nearby couch. He was wrapped up in blankets, but the blood still managed to find its way out. He looked…dead, until she noticed that he was still breathing. She sighed in relief.

She turned back to Vlad. He had a phone in front of him, "You're calling mom aren't you?"

Vlad answered her by dialing the Fenton's phone number. It rang three times before two frantic parents answered.

"Jazz? Danny? Is that you?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie! A ghost has captured me and your two children and is holding us hostage at my house. I managed to get a phone and you're the first one I called. Help us Maddie!"

"Vlad? Vlad, where are my children? Can I talk to them?" Maddie yelled.

Vlad was going to hand the phone to Jazz, but first he said, "Say, Mom, there's a ghost holding us hostage! Help mom. We need you!" into the remote. She was going to have to say that and endanger her mother by sending her straight into Vlad's trap.

He handed her the phone. She concentrated on getting control of the suit and she once again felt the rush of adrenalin.

"Mom?" she said.

"Jazz? Jazz are you okay?"

Jazz looked at Vlad then back at the phone. She had to do this before she lost control.

"Mom! Vlad Master's is holding us captive, not a ghost. He's controlling my body and Danny's hurt really bad! Dyer bad! He could die any minute! Help us MOM! WE need you!" Vlad snatched the phone from her and hung it up.

"You little brat! You…You're ruining my plans!" He stood up and towered over Jazz Causing her to shrink back.

"You wouldn't hurt the one my mom is coming for would you, Vladdy" she began to taunt. She was right; if he hurt Jazz, Maddie would never marry him. Besides, Danny did better with Jazz around. He calmed down and sat in the chair again to watch the two.

------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ---------------------

"Jack, our children are being held prisoner!" Maddie grabbed a handful of Jack's jumpsuit in both hands.

"And Vlad too," Jack added.

"No," Maddie put a hand on her chin, "No, I don't believe Vlad. Vlad _is_ the one holding them captive. That's what Jazz said. She seemed to be hurried in saying it though," Maddie said mostly to herself. Then she remembered Jazz saying Danny could die any minute, "Vlad is torturing our kids!" Maddie suddenly bolted into the lab.

"Maddie?" Jack followed her.

"Jack, get the RV ready. We're saving our children." Jack paid no hesitance. He bolted to the garage and started up the RV in a flash.

Maddie grabbed as many weapons as she could hold and jumped into the RV. Jack started it up and they were off.

They were going to Wisconsin.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Jazz sat nervously in the same spot she had been when she called her mother. Vlad was reading a book. He seemed to have gotten bored just staring at her.

Jazz looked over at Danny. His breathing was shuddered and weak. He was having a hard time and he needed help…fast.

"Um…Uncle Vlad?" Jazz asked nervously.

"Yes Jasmine," Vlad answered, not even looking away from the book he was reading.

"I need to go," she said reluctantly. Danny better appreciate this.

Vlad looked up from his book. He stared at Jazz quizzically, "Oh I suppose I can release the suit." He pressed a button and the suit folded into a small glove on her left hand. "I still control you Jasmine, so don't try anything funny."

Jazz ran up the stairs into the bathroom. She ran into the shower and took out her cell phone.

"I'm glad he forgot about this," she dialed, an oh so familiar number and waited until the owner picked up.

"Danny?" Was the frantic answer.

"Sam, it's me Jazz," Jazz whispered into the phone.

"Jazz? Oh, we're so glad you're safe. Your parents called this morning saying you and Danny disappeared over night," Sam said, "OMIGOSH! Danny! Is Danny okay? Jazz, please say Danny's okay?"

"I wish I could Sam, but if I did I'd be lying. Danny's on the verge of dying," Jazz said calmly.

"WHAT?" Sam yelled, "Danny's dying! Well, can't you do something? Where are you?"

"Sam listen to me! Vlad has kidnapped me and Danny. He has control over me by a high tech battle suit. He forced us to fight and Danny lost. It's all my fault he's dying and I can't do anything. You have to come and help! Please!" Jazz began to cry.

"Jazz, crying won't help Danny," Sam told her, "You're at Vlad's?"

"Yes," Jazz answered.

"Okay, I'll get Tuck and we'll be right over," Sam said determinedly.

"Thanks Sam, but please hurry, I don't know how long Danny will last."

"Okay, hold on, Jazz," Sam hung up. Jazz brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them as she continued to cry.

"It's all my fault. Why did I ever think those awful things? I never meant for them to happen, but they did! Oh, Danny! Will you ever forgive me?" she sobbed.

"Jasmine? Are you finished?" Vlad was outside the door.

Jazz dried her tears and stood up, "Yes," she washed her face so it looked as if she hadn't been crying.

She opened the door and Vlad was right there. She almost ran into him if his big black suit didn't stand out so much.

"That took you a while," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her downstairs. He shoved her back in her seat and sat back down to read. Every once in a while he would glance over at Jazz and give her a glare, but he would always go back to his reading.

Jazz stared at Danny the entire time. He looked so pale and weak. He used all his strength the keep breathing. A red spot was forming on the blue blanket surrounding his thin body. She looked at Vlad; he was entranced in his book. She slid off the chair and made her way towards Danny. She kneeled down next to him and began to stroke his forehead.

Vlad looked up at her, but he didn't stop her. He could see her guilty face; her genuine sadness. This was the perfect thing to lure Maddie to him. He smirked and went back to his book.

Tears once again became to fill Jazz's eyes. She tried to keep them back but couldn't. She let them fall. She felt so dirty.

"Jazz?" Danny opened his eyes slightly. He turned his head to look in her direction, but pain rippled through his body, causing him to wince.

"Danny?" Jazz looked into his pale blue eyes, "Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! Oh, Danny," She dug her face into Danny's chest, forgetting about what the consequences of doing that may be.

"Jazz… you're…killing…me," Danny tried to squirm out of her painful grasp. He started to gasp for breath as she leaned against him.

Jazz shot up, "I'm sorry," she began to stroke his head again.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Danny reassured her, "What happened?" He tried to sit up, but decided against it after feeling the effects.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jazz toyed with her fingers.

"So," Vlad slammed his book on the table, "Daniel, you're awake."

"Vlad," Danny tried to transform, but his body couldn't sum up the energy to do so. He fell back unto the couch, exhausted.

"Don't hurt him any more," Jazz jumped in between Vlad and Danny, "You can do what you want to me, but leave Danny alone!"

"Jazz, stay out of this," Danny hissed from behind her.

"No, you can't do this alone Danny. I'm the older and more responsible one, and I'm going to protect you!" Jazz stayed in between the two foes.

Vlad laughed at Jazz's courage, "Foolish child, I wasn't going to hurt you. That would never appeal to your mother, but I would like to warn you. You have no idea what you're up against!" he backed up and left the room.


	4. Arrival

Jazz stared where Vlad had just been. As soon as she was sure he was gone she turned to Danny, who was once again trying to sit up.

"Okay Danny, Sam and Tucker should be here any minute. I called them about two hours ago. I think they took the Spectra Speeder through the ghost Zone," Jazz began to pace, "Mom and Dad are on they're way too, but I don't know how fast they'll get here. How are we going to stop mom from falling straight into Vlad's trap?" she brought a finger up to her lips in thought.

"Jazz," Danny struggled to get the word out. She was so entranced in her thoughts, she didn't hear him. "Jazz," he said a little louder, "Jazz, I can't breath." His face began to pale. He brought a hand up to his throat as he began to cough.

"Danny?" Jazz just noticed him. She ran up to him and sat next to him; resting a hand on his back for comfort, "Take deep breaths Danny. You'll be alright."

Danny continued to cough, he covered his mouth with one hand (Jazz would have told him to anyway) the other leaving his throat and resting on his chest which was covered with a blood stained shirt. His head began to spin from coughing so much and from lack of oxygen.

He coughed until he could cough no more. He fell back on the couch; blood covered the hand that was over his mouth. He didn't notice for he was breathing extremely hard. It felt like something was clogging his lungs; like someone didn't want him to keep breathing.

Jazz gasped when she saw Danny's hand, "Danny…your hand. Look at your hand."

He looked at it and freaked out. He smeared the blood on the blankets and threw the blanket off the couch, only to reveal a lot more blood beneath him. He jumped off the couch and fell to the floor. He screamed in pain as he stood on his broken legs and as his sore body hit the floor.

"Danny calm down," Jazz helped him up and pulled him to a nearby chair.

"Jazz, I can't remember all that happened, all I remember is pain, and someone fighting me and winning," Danny leaned against the chair and tried to remember.

Jazz stood in front of him looking extremely nervous. She began to whistle to try to bring the strange moment to an end.

Danny looked at Jazz. His eyes were filled with fear and disappointment. He raised a finger and pointed at her, "J…Jazz. You were the one I was fighting against. But Jazz you promised. You promised and you broke it," Danny looked away from his sister.

"No, I didn't mean to, Danny. Vlad was controlling me, I couldn't stop it," Jazz whimpered.

Danny didn't look up.

"Danny please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you, really. I'm so sorry," Jazz hugged her brother.

"I forgive you Jazz. You didn't mean to," Danny returned her hug, "But Jazz. No more hugging please."

Jazz let go and smiled at her brother. His eyes had their glisten back in them and he seemed happy to know she would never intentionally hurt him.

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Danny asked, glancing at his surroundings.

"Either by Mom and Dad, or Tucker and Sam," Jazz answered.

----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- -------------------------

"Faster Jack!" Maddie yelled at her husband.

The Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle sped down the road. It was going way over the speed limit, but they didn't care. They had to get to Vlad's NOW!

"Can't this thing go any faster," Maddie slammed her fist on the dashboard.

"Hold on Maddie!" Jack pulled a lever and some compartment on the back of the RV powered up. The two adults buckled their seat belts as fire blasted out from behind shooting them down the road.

"At this rate, we'll be there in half an hour!" Jack boomed.

The RV speed towards Vlad's, its occupants determined to help their kids.

------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------ ----------------------------

"Tucker! Drive faster!" Sam was clutching her seat as the speeder drove threw the Ghost Zone.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Tucker yelled. Sam had told him about Jazz's call immediately after she had hung up. It took them a few minutes to get ready, but now the drove threw the ghost zone aiming for Vlad's ghost portal.

"Well, drive faster! Danny could be dead by now!" Sam snapped. She was worried. Danny didn't know it, but in her heart, she really loved that stubborn raven haired boy who was Danny Fenton. She loved everything about him, his looks, his attitude, his bravery, his determination, everything. But she would never tell him that. It would ruin their friendship, and she doesn't want that to ever happen. She would have to keep it a deep dark secret.

"Ghost portal North," the speeder's mechanical detector sounded.

"There it is," Sam pointed at the green swirling vortex before them.

"I sure hope Vlad isn't in his lab right now," Tucker commented as they flew threw the vortex into a metal plated lab.

Tucker parked the speeder in them middle of the lab and the two got out. Vlad's lab had a variety of boxes and beaker lining the room. He had inventions, but not as many as the Fenton's did. He had a few beaker filled with colored liquids and a computer in the corner.

"Wow, Vlad's lab is a lot neater than Danny's parents keep theirs," Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess he likes things neat," Tucker carried a few ghost weapons, including the Fenton thermos and Ghost Weasel.

"Let's go Save Danny," Sam grabbed the thermos and ran up the stairs.

She ran into the private study and looked around. She'd never been here before.

"So, do _you_ know where to go?" Tucker asked from behind.

"No, but be quiet. We don't want Vlad to hear us." Sam tiptoed to the door and looked into the hallway. After she saw it was clear she walked over to the end of the hall, tucker following close behind.

"I don't see Vlad. I think the coast is clear," Sam whispered to Tucker, "But this house is so huge, we'll never be able to find Danny.

"Wait, you here that?" Tucker put a cupped hand up to his ear, 'I here someone."

Sam listened, but all she could here was a muffled conversation between two people, "Let's see who it is," she began to creep along towards the sound, but stopped short as a scream of pain shot through the halls. It wasn't too loud, but it was loud enough to send a chill up the two teens spin. They knew that yell anywhere.

"Danny." Sam muttered.


	5. Weird House

Sam ran to the room that the sound had come from. She slid to a stop in front of the doorway; Tucker accidentally slid past her and hit the wall. He got up and looked at where Sam had a steady stare.

Danny lay on the floor, the chair he had once been sitting in had one of the front legs busted off. Jazz held the leg in her gloved hand. She stared at it blankly, fear and confusion written across her face.

Danny struggled to stand, but his weak arms couldn't seem to lift up his body. Besides, he knew that even if they could, his legs couldn't. He was as helpless as a new born baby.

"Danny!" Sam dropped the thermos and ran up to her friend, "Danny are you okay?" He got no response, so she decided to help him up. She grabbed one of his arms and tried to pull him up, but he screamed.

"Sam! Ow! Please don't do that!" Danny pulled his arm away.

Sam let go and noticed Danny's blood covered body. She noticed how much he trembled and how he used pretty much all his strength to keep himself breathing. He was in bad shape and needed to get help fast.

"Me and Tucker brought the speeder. It's down in the lab. You think you can walk there?" Sam rested a hand on his back as she kneeled down next to him.

Danny shook his head, "Both legs…are broken," Danny stifled another cry of pain as his nerves confirmed every cut, bruise and injury he had.

Jazz finally snapped out of her moment of shock, "Did I just…? No, I…I…did I?" she dropped the leg and backed up. She shook her head in disbelief, "No. No, I couldn't have. I didn't…" she kept glancing at Danny and back at her gloved and then back at Danny.

"Danny…I…I," she couldn't get the words out. She kept shaking her head. She couldn't believe she had done that to him, even after she said she would never hurt him. She gave Danny a pleading look.

"Jazz, its okay. That glove… it has a lot of strength that you can't control. It…wasn't you're fault," Danny once again tried to lift himself, but fell down again.

"Dude, you look terrible," Tucker kneeled down next to Danny.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Tuck," Sam commented, "Danny, I think all three of us can carry you without hurting you too much. Do you think we should do that?"

Danny nodded.

"Okay," Sam gave Tucker and Jazz a, "Are you ready look," as she grabbed Danny's arms. The other two walked to help. Tucker grabbed his legs carefully. Danny yelled but they had to ignore him. Jazz grabbed his waist so there wasn't so much pressure on his legs. They began to walk, but didn't get too far before Danny began to scream in pain again.

They tried to get him in a more comfortable position, but didn't succeed. They laid him on the couch and sat down to think.

"Hmm, I guess we have to wait until the Fenton's get here," Tucker concluded.

"No, we can't do that. There's no knowing what Vlad could do before then…and speaking of Vlad," Sam glanced around the room, "Where is he?"

"He left a little while before you came. He said, "You have no idea what you're up against," so I'm guessing he'll be back," Jazz sighed, "And I don't know when Mom and Dad will get here."

"Maybe… I can go ghost… now that I've had some rest," Danny suggested.

"Are you joking? You're still gasping for breath even if you're just talking," Jazz fought against him.

Danny ignored her, "I'm goin' ghost!" The rings appeared around his waist but immediately faded soon after their appearance. Danny started coughing and moaning. Jazz was right, he shouldn't have tried. But since when does he listen to her?

"Danny!" the three concerned teens ran up to him.

"Danny, I told you not to try. Now look at you? You're exhausted!" Jazz put her hands on her hips, "Do you _ever_ listen to me?"

Danny grinned, but it soon faded as he began to cough again. He felt like he was dying. He couldn't move, his body burned and his sister being controlled with a battle suit that could finish him off as fast as you can say, "Danny."

Jazz's expression melted into a face of pure sympathy, "Please get here soon, Mom and Dad," she whispered into the distance.

--------------------------------- ----------------------------------- --------------------------------------

"There it is!" Maddie pointed to the large mansion on the horizon, "Jack, faster!"

The RV sped down the road. Jack gritted his teeth and held his firm grip on the wheel, "Almost there Maddie!"

In a few minutes the RV skidded to a halt on the curved driveway in front of the huge mansion that once belonged to the Dairy King.

Maddie jumped out of the RV fully armed with ghost weapons. Jack came jumped out too, also armed.

"Come on Jack. Let's go save our kids," Maddie ran up to the front door. Before Jack could even reach it, she ran skillfully kicked it open in a smooth karate kick. The two ran inside only to meet utter darkness.

"Jazz? Danny?" Maddie called, "Where are you? Can you hear us?"

Their only response was some invisible force slamming the door shut behind them. They whirled around to see the object that had closed it, but no one was there. They looked at each other in confusion.

Suddenly the floor began to rumble beneath them. It got stronger and soon they couldn't keep standing as it jerked back and forth beneath them.

"Jack, we need to find our kids and get out of here," Maddie grabbed hold of the wall and tried to inch her way along. Jack followed her maneuver. They finally made it to a hall way when the house stopped shaking.

Jack looked around, confused, as the elder Fenton's stood up.

"Jazz! Danny!" Maddie called. She hoped the shaking hadn't hurt them more than they already were.

"Mom, Dad?" Jazz's faint reply came from a room far away from where the two were.

"Jazz, dear, where are you? Is Danny alright?" Maddie started walking towards Jazz's voice.

"Mom? I'm trying to find you! Danny…has been better. Sam and Tucker are here too," Jazz's voice was growing louder.

"Vlad kidnapped them too? But, why?"

"Umm, can't explain now. We need you're help getting Danny out of here," Sam's voice came along with Tucker's.

"Yeah, he's not in shape to walk."

The hall came to an adjoining room. Maddie was just passing it when someone ran into her from the other side. She was knocked back a few feet. She regained her composure and looked at who had run into her. It was Jazz.

"Jazz?" Maddie ran up to her daughter, "Oh, Jazz, I'm so glad you're safe," she hugged her in a back breaking squeeze.

"Mom…Hi," Jazz gasped. She wrenched out of her mothers grasp only to be grabbed by a hug from her Dad, which was even harder than Maddie's. When she finally got the hugs done with she began to explain the problem to her parents.

------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

Danny lay on the couch, silently listening to the conversation a few halls down. He closed his eyes and tried to drown out the pain the rippled threw his small body. He wished they would leave the talking and get him out of here. He felt horrible. He would rather be dead than feel what he was feeling now.

As Jazz's story seemed to grow long and tedious Danny began to drift off into a pain filled sleep. He saw flashes of the battle with Jazz, he saw Vlad's smirking face, and he saw the blood he knew was constantly covering his pale body. He sighed. He didn't want to remember these things. He wanted to live lift normally, but he knew he couldn't. He was half ghost, his life could never be normal…ever again.

He aroused from his thoughts as the room made a huge creaking noise. His eyes snapped open. He glanced around, but everything looked fine. He must have been imagining things. He let his guard down a tiny bit when suddenly the floor made a jerk. It seemed to tilt…It did tilt! The floor tilted at a diagonal angle. Danny slid of the couch and hit the wall across from him.

"What? What's going on? What is this, some kind of trick house with slanted room?" Danny's eyes grew wide as the couch slid at him. He braced for impact, but it made a sudden jerk to the left and hit the wall, inches from Danny's head.

Danny sighed in relief, but furniture was sliding all over the place, amazingly enough, missing him. The lamp fell and broke, pieces scattered the ground, and the rug rolled and expertly flung itself onto the couch which was now upside down.

Danny watched as the furniture piled up. Finally, when almost all of it had slid down he found his real threat.

"Oh no," His baby blue eyes widened showing a clear reflection of the huge metal filing cabinet slowly sliding down. He tried to squirm out of the way, but the couch blocked his path. He began to panic. He tried to go intangible, but his body was too weak to even go invisible. He turned back to the cabinet. It was gaining speed.

He looked towards the hall way. He remembered the occupants having their story time that stood only feet away.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker! He-" He never finished his plea as he cried out in pain from impact of pure steel. It hit him squarely in the chest, crushing his entire body. He continued to scream as it pushed against his broken ribs and bruised torso.

---------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Jazz had just finished her story and was completely out of breath when they heard Danny plea, along with his scream.

"Danny!" the entire group flew to the room Danny occupied only to find him being smashed in the middle of the huge cabinet and the wall. His screams rippled threw the house. They seemed so pitiful and helpless.

"Danny! Omigosh…Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Jazz yelled as she entered the slanted room. She slid down to Danny and crawled on top of the couch. She reached down her hand to grab Danny's, put his body couldn't muster up the strength to grab hers. He was completely focused on the object threatening to make him part of the wall.

"Mom Dad! We HAVE to get Danny out. He's being crushed to death!" Jazz yelled back to her parents.

"We're coming Danny!"

----------------------- ---------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

**And thus the rescue begins. I don't know about you, but I love cliffies. (Smirks evilly) Sorry it took so long to update. My computer is dying a slow and painful death. But I'm workin' on it. So please don't bite my head off.**


	6. Where are we?

Jack and Maddie slid down next to Jazz. They tried to pull Danny out, but the impact of the cabinet was too heavy for them. Jack could probably move it, but every time they tried to pull Danny out, he would scream.

"This isn't working. We have to try something else," Maddie brought a finger to her chin and lightly tapped.

"Please…hurry," Danny gasped. His vision was blurring and he was beginning to give up hope of ever getting out. He looked at his mom with pleading eyes. She didn't know how badly he was hurt. She didn't know how badly he needed for her to help him.

"Mom! Think faster! Danny doesn't have all the time in the world!" Jazz pleaded as she squeezed his hand.

"Jack, go to the other side. You lift that side and I'll lift this side," Maddie ordered, "Jazz, you go wait with Sam and Tucker."

"No, I'm not leaving Danny," Jazz squeezed his hand tighter.

Then, something only Danny could see happened. The couch, now behind Jazz, made another lurch; right towards her!

"Jazz! Look out!" but his voice was to quiet to hear. She was too preoccupied in trying to stare her parents down. He had to do the only thing he could in a situation like this.

He used any remaining strength he had to turn his arm intangible. He wasn't able to turn his entire body intangible. He grabbed Jazz's arm and turned her intangible just as the couch slammed into the wall. If it weren't for him, she would be behind it, almost in the same situation as him.

"Danny?" Jazz looked wide eyed at her brother, "You…you saved me. After all I did to you, you saved me."

Danny wanted to give her a smile, but he didn't even have the strength to stay conscious. His vision went black and his body went numb. At least here, he couldn't feel any pain.

"What? What was that," Maddie looked at her daughter, "I could see the couch go through you. Is there a…ghost here?"

"No time to explain. Danny's unconscious, and having trouble breathing," Jazz felt his cheeks. The blood wasn't getting to his head correctly. He was cold and pale, "We HAVE to get him out, fast."

Maddie shook it off and faced Jack again, "Jack lift! Jazz go and wait with Sam and Tucker."

Jazz didn't feel like talking back, so she did as she was told and crawled back into the hallway, which was still level.

"Jazz!" Sam grabbed her shoulders, "Is Danny still alive? Please tell me he's okay!"

"He's still alive, but I don't know about okay," Jazz answered. She stared into the room; her eyes were fixed on the cabinet.

"Okay, heave," Maddie and Jack lifted the cabinet, but the way the room was tilted made it a little harder than usual. They managed to move it a few inches away from Danny, so at least he could breathe a little better.

"Okay… again," they repeated the action. Each time, they got it a little farther. They could hear Danny talking deep breaths as the weight was pulled off of him.

"One more time!" Finally, they succeeded in getting it completely off of Danny. That is, until the room made another turn. The floor, which was leaning in a slanted direction to the right (at least to Sam, Jazz and Tucker), turned to the right. Jack and Maddie lost balance and slid down to the other side of the room.

"Maddie! Duck?" Jack managed to warn his wife as the cabinet slid at them and broke through a window just above their heads. Following the cabinet was Danny. His parents were finally able to see his battered body. They could see why he needed their help so badly.

"Quick, Jack, grab Danny before he goes out the window too," Maddie yelled at her husband.

Jack made a dive for Danny and caught him by the wrist. But, when he jumped _he_ put himself in the path of the window. He slid out and just barely grabbed the sill. Danny was being held by the other hand, so Jack couldn't grab the sill with both hands.

----------------------------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------------

"Dad!" Jazz yelled. She watched her dad swing …wait, swing? Didn't the window just lead outside, onto level ground?

"Jazz, we aren't on earth any more," Sam pointed out, "We're in the ghost zone."

"But…how? How could Vlad get his house into the ghost zone?" She asked back.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter now! Look!" Sam pointed at the scene below. Jacks hand was slipping and Maddie was trying with all her strength to pull him back into the room.

"Mom! Grab my hand!" Jazz held out her gloved hand, _"This glove has enough strength to carry both of them." _ Jazz thought.

"Jazz you'll never be able to pull both of us up, and I can't let Jack and Danny go!" Maddie called up at her daughter. She was sweating bullets and Jack was slipping from her grasp.

"Mom, you have to trust me! Grab my hand!" Jazz reached out farther so her mother could grab her hand.

"Jack, grab my leg," Maddie ordered. Jack did so and Maddie grabbed her daughter's hand. Jazz pulled with everything she had. She clenched her eyes shut and focused everything on getting her family into the hall.

"Jazz its working," Maddie shouted happily.

Jazz barely heard, "Dad you really need to lay off the Twinkies."

Sam and Tucker grabbed Jazz's arm and helped pull. After what seemed like an eternity, Jack, Maddie and Danny landed on the safe floor of the hall.

"Oh Jazz. I'm so proud of you," Maddie gave her daughter a gracious hug.

"No prob Mom. How's Danny?"

"Oh my gosh Danny," Maddie suddenly remembered the reason she had come here in the first place.

She turned to her son and picked up his frail body, "What happened to him? Did Vlad do this?"

"Um…I-I'd really rather not talk about it," Jazz said as tears came to her eyes from the memories.

"You saw it happen didn't you? Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Maddie tried to give jazz a hug, but with Danny in her arms that was a bit hard.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but shouldn't we get Danny cleaned up?" Tucker asked as he saw his best friend's blood covered body.

"You're right. Come on," With that, everyone ran up the stairs.

--------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- --------------------------

Vlad sat on a floating chair in the middle of the ghost zone. He stared down at the replica of his mansion floating helplessly in mid air.

"Oh I do enjoy this," he said to himself, "They actually think their going to escape."

"Who?" a female ghost asked; coming up behind him. She had blue flaming hair and black eyeliner in the shaped of curved lines and swirls. Her pale skin went perfectly with her neon green eyes and purple lips. She had on tight black capries and a small black shirt to match. She had her signature guitar along with her too.

"Oh young Daniel and his family," Vlad answered the recent pop star.

"The ghost boy?" Ember asked.

Vlad nodded.

"Oh I have to see this," she sat on the armrest of Vlad's chair and stared at the house. Inside Danny was still unconscious and being rushed up the stairs by his family. The two ghosts were sure he'd never make it out alive.


	7. Out?

"Start looking for bandages, towels, anything that we can use!" Maddie ordered as she laid her son down in Vlad's huge bathtub.

The group searched under the sink, in the cabinets, and anywhere anything could be found.

Tucker found a first aid kit, Jazz found a roll of bandages, Sam got a whole pile of blankets and towels, Jack found… well, not much and Maddie was in charge of helping her son.

She gathered all the things and sent the others out of the room. She gently took off Danny's shirt and used a wet towel to wipe the blood off of his body. Then, she wrapped his entire torso up with bandages. It looked almost like he had on a white long sleeved shirt.

Then, she cleaned off his legs and wrapped them up with bandages as well. She realized how cold he was and decided he needed something warm, yet something he could still walk around in, in case they needed to get out of a sticky situation fast.

She looked around and noticed one of Vlad's red, velvet robes hanging on a hook attached to the door. She ran over to it and pulled it off. She returned to Danny and gently, lifted him up, and slipped on the robe.

"M…mom?" Danny started to regain consciousness. His voice was hoarse and incredibly quiet. His eyes opened just enough to see his mother as she finished getting his arm through the sleeve.

"Yes Danny?" Maddie remained calm. She wasn't going to scare him any more than he already was.

"Thank you…for coming to help me," he smiled slightly.

"Oh, Danny you know I'll always be there for you. I'd never let anyone hurt you even if he's my old colleague. I'll never leave you alone Danny." Maddie hugged her son; she felt the soft velvet against her cheek, yet that wasn't what gave her hope. It was the life of her little boy that kept her going. Her little Danny, whom she would never let get hurt.

Maddie lifted her head to see Danny's sparkling blue eyes shining with a happiness only a mother ever saw. A weak smile perfected her son's emotion. He returned her hug and quietly whispered in her ear, "Thanks Mom, I knew I could count on you."

"I love you Danny. You know that right?" tears started to form in her eyes as she hugged her baby.

"Yeah," Danny answered her as he rested his head on her shoulder, "I love you too" with that he closed his eyes and rested as his mother picked him up and brought him out to the others.

------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------- -------------------------

"So how are we going to get out of here," Jazz asked as the group stared out the window into the green swirling depths of the ghost zone.

"I don't know," Maddie answered her, "and what confuses me even more is why the speeder that Sam and Tucker brought disappeared. I mean, who can just make a machine as big as that disappear? It's impossible!"

"Mmm," Jazz looked at the glove on her hand, "_I wonder what happened to Vlad?"_

Sam couldn't take her eyes off Danny. She knew he was awake, yet he hadn't opened his eyes, nor said anything since Maddie had brought him out to see them. She wanted to talk to him; make sure he was okay, but she couldn't bring up the courage to say anything at the moment.

"I know!" Tucker suddenly spoke up, "We could use one of Vlad's helicopters. Danny told us all about the camping thing."

"Camping thing?" Jack was completely confused, "What camping thing?"

"Great idea Tucker," Maddie ignored her husbands question, "Come on." She laid Danny down on a couch in Vlad's living room and shot out around the rest of the house to find a mean of transportation. All of the other followed except Sam and Danny.

Sam turned to see the figure resting on the couch, "Danny?" she walked over to him and kneeled down so she was the same level as he was.

"Hey Sam," Danny opened his eyes and looked into her frightened violet ones, "What's up?"

"Danny? What happened? Did Vlad do this too you, because if he did, he's a de-"

"Sam, it wasn't Vlad. Well, I mean it kind of was, but kind of not," Danny cut off her angry rant.

"What do you mean? Who was it?" Sam laid her hand on his arm.

"Jazz," Danny shut his eyes again, obviously trying to shut out the memories.

"WHAT?" Sam squeezed Danny's arm, "Jazz wouldn't do that Danny!"

"She was under Vlad's control."

"Oh, Vlad. I'm going to kill him!" Sam squeezed his arm even tighter. She could feel her nails rip through the bandages, but she was so mad, she couldn't let go.

"Sam, he's already a ghost, or half ghost."

"Then I'll kill the other half of him! He deserves to be dead for what he did!" Sam was fuming. How could someone get a sixteen year old to hurt a fourteen year old so badly? It's sickening!

"Sam, there's more bad news," Danny opened his eyes again, "I- OW!" Danny tried to pull his arm away from Sam's angry grasp, be he could get her to let go, "Sam!"

Sam instantly released her grasp and pulled her arm back to her, "Oh I'm so sorry Danny." She could see five small holes in Danny's arms were her nails had bee. They were bleeding; only adding to the blood he had lost today.

"Its fine," Danny pulled his arm away so she couldn't see the damage she had done. He didn't want her to be any sadder than she had to be, "Um…as I was saying, I can't use my ghost powers."

"What? Why?" Sam tried not to sound guilty, although she felt bad for hurting Danny even more.

"Well, I think that one _was_ Vlad," Danny closed his eyes again, "That, and I'm really…really tired." He fell asleep in a second, not even having the chance to explain things a little better.

"Sleep well, Danny. Things will go good. I promise," Sam stroked down his black hair. She was about to sit help the other find a helicopter, when she heard an evil laughter fill the house.

"Vlad."


	8. Stuck

Sam whipped around, but her eyes only met the wall.

"Vlad! Where are you? What did you do to Danny?" She yelled out to the air, knowing he was there somewhere.

Once again, the laugh was heard, "I didn't do anything. He brought this upon himself."

"Vlad, you had better fix all of this, or I swear I will-"

"You'll what? Get your Goth apprentices and rip me apart? Please. You have yet to find me and then fight me," she heard Vlad's voice get louder, which meant he was closer. Her fists clenched, "And yet, young Daniel's time is ticking away, moment… by moment."

"Vlad!" Sam punched the air, hitting nothing, "You-" then she realized she didn't even know exactly what was wrong with Danny yet. She sighed and clenched her fists even tighter. She let her head fall and tears began to trickle down her face.

"Moment by moment, girl; minute, by minute," Vlad's voice gently faded and his presence left the room.

Finally, Sam couldn't handle it any more. She punched the wall with all her might and fell to the floor in frustration. She sat on her knees; tears running down her face. She didn't understand this. What was going on? How long did Danny have? What was Vlad planning?

All her thoughts came up a dead end, so she slowly stood up and whipped her tears away with her arm. She took a deep breath and turned around.

Danny was still asleep on the couch. She couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful, like he could simply sleep his worries away. She couldn't seem to take her gaze off of him. The red velvet robe and raven black hair perfectly matched to her Goth likings.

She sighed and walked over to him. She kneeled down next to the couch and gently stroked his hair, "What's happening to you Danny? How do you get yourself into these situations?"

"Sam!" Jazz came running back into the room, "Vlad took away the helicopters and any other mean of transportation. We're stuck here."

"Jazz, I need to ask you something," Sam let her hand fall unto Danny's arm and turned toward the older teen.

"Sure, what's up?" Jazz sat in the armchair at the end of the couch.

"Jazz, Danny said… he said you were under Vlad's control. He said _you_ did this to him," Sam looked at her hand as she gently rubbed Danny's arm.

Jazz was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. She already felt guilty enough as it was and now… her brother, he was probably scared to death of her. How could she have let this happen? She was always in control, and the one time she isn't her brother is almost killed.

"Sam I-I didn't mean…Vlad was in control and… I never meant to hurt him, Sam!" Jazz burst out crying, "I would never hurt him, you know that."

"I know Jazz, but Vlad would," She turned her gaze back towards the distraught girl, "He's here Jazz. He's in the house. He did something to Danny, but I don't know what."

Jazz cleared her mind of the battle and thought about what Sam had just said, "_He did something to Danny, but I don't know what. Think, Jazz, think. Vlad… how did he get to Danny, he wasn't…" _suddenly she gasped and looked at the glove on her hand.

"_This suit will search your mind for past thoughts. Every evil thought you had about young Daniel will become reality, and every bad thing you wanted to do to him when you were mad will too."_ Vlad's words rang in her head, giving her that familiar thing called remembrance. On her thirteenth birthday, Danny had completely ruined her cake, by taking a huge chunk out of it. She was mad and wished that the cake he'd eaten had poison in it. The glove must have twisted that and made it worse. Not food poisoning, but some other thing, something that would kill him more painfully than what her original idea was.

"Jazz?" Sam noticed the thoughtful look on her face, "What do you have?"

Jazz didn't answer the girl; she just kept staring at the glove on her hand, "_No, no, if Danny dies… I'll-I'll never be able to…I can't…Danny can't die!"_

"Jazz?"

"This… this is all my fault," tears sprang back to life in her aqua eyes, "What have I done?"

"Jazz what are you talking about? What do you know?" Sam stood up and slowly began walking towards her.

"I-" she didn't say any more because Maddie came walking into the room, rubbing her chin in thought.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Maddie looked up and saw the two girls, "Girls? Did you Vlad take anything before Jack and I got here?"

They shook their heads.

"Oh does the man do it?" Maddie once again rubbed her chin in thought.

Sam and Jazz gave each other worried glances. They couldn't tell her that Vlad was half ghost, that was up to Danny. This was all his secret, not theirs.

"Sam?" a small voice groaned from behind them. The girls turned to see Danny's eyes open just slightly. He was looking at them with eyes filled with misery. He looked horrible and even sicker and hurt than he had before.

"Danny," Sam ran up to him and kneeled down like she had before. She grabbed his hand and started stroking it, "How are you feeling?"

"Not too good," his voice was crackled and weak; a voice that could instantly make someone sympathetic.

"It's alright. You're going to be fine," Sam encouraged him, although she knew it wasn't true in her heart. She had to be strong for him, and encourage him. He wasn't going to get threw this thinking he's going to die the entire time.

"Danny," Maddie walked up to her son, "I think you may be able to answer most of the questions we need to get out of here. Sweetheart, did you see Vlad take anything?"

"No, he left after I woke up from the battle," Danny tried to sit up, but had to have Jazz's and Sam's help.

"Did he say anything that may have some sort of clue in it?"

"No, not that I can remember," Danny coughed into his hand and quickly hid it from his mother's view as blood was splattered on it.

"Wait," Jazz remembered something, "He did say, 'You have no idea what you're up against' so that would mean a challenge for us. All of this was planned."

"Oh Vlad, you're dead for this," Maddie looked up at the ceiling and raised a fist.

Suddenly, Danny started to cough like crazy. Jazz lightly patted his back, but it didn't seem to help.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Maddie's angry voiced turned to a concerned mother's voice.

Danny tried to nod, but couldn't stop coughing. He brought one hand to his chest; the other was up to his mouth. He gently touched his chest, but pulled back at what he felt; smooth Latex, a jumpsuit. He looked down and saw his blood stained DP logo on his chest. He was transforming right in front of his mom, and he couldn't do anything about it.


	9. He Wants you

Danny gasped; his eyes widened as he stared at his chest. He removed his hand from his mouth to cover up his chest.

"Danny?" Maddie touched his lips; blood covered her figure as she pulled away, "Danny, blood is…it's in your mouth."

"Mom, I'm sorry," Danny's eyes glistened as he stared up at his mother. He stood up and ran out of the room. He had to get out of there before his mother found his secret out.

As soon as he got out of the room he collapsed. He shouldn't be running in his condition, and he knew it. He stood on his hands and knees; breathing extremely hard. He felt his eyes burn and a small trickle run down his cheek as pain surged through his body. This was killing him; the pain, the lies…everything. He hated it. Why was he so afraid to tell his secret? He knew he could trust his mother, but he didn't have the courage to tell her.

"Danny!" His mother called his name. She was coming for him; coming to find the truth behind all the lies, coming to find the completion of her son, coming to find…Danny Phantom.

"No," he wasn't going to let that happen. He gathered all his remaining strength and turned himself invisible just as his mother ran into the hallway. He held his breath as she looked down the hall. Her face was etched with signs of pure worry and concern as she thought of which way he may have gone. Then, she ran in the opposite direction of him.

He let out a sigh of relief, but instantly regretted it as his lungs cried out in pain.

"Danny?" Sam poked her head out of the room and looked down the halls. Danny regained visibility. He was still on the ground, but he was now if full Phantom form.

"Danny!" Sam saw him start to fall and she instantly jumped and grabbed him before he hit the floor, "You know you shouldn't be running like this. You're going to hurt yourself even more."

"I know, but she would have figured it out. I didn't have a choice," Danny tried to stand, but had to have Sam's help in doing so.

"I thought you said you couldn't go ghost?" Sam looked at him questioningly as they made they're way back to the room.

"I couldn't. My body is starting to go nuts I think," Danny winced as his broken legs screamed in protest.

"Well, can't you turn back?" Sam helped him sit back down on the couch. She got an answer as two blue rings formed around his waist. They traveled up and down his body, transforming him back into human form.

"I have a feeling I won't be able to do that soon," he closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch, "I'm losing control of my ghost half."

"You should just rest Danny," Sam smiled, "Just relax."

Danny smiled a little, but was soon as he felt himself drifting off to sleep again the blue rings reappeared around his waist and he was once again Danny Phantom. His eyes snapped open and he looked at himself disbelievably.

"Oooo-kay, this may be a problem," Sam brought a finger to her lips in thought.

"Wait," Jazz walked up to them "I have an idea."

--------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny! Danny where are you?" Maddie searched in every possible room in Vlad's mansion, but there was no sign of her son. She heard a clang down in the lab. Jack and Tucker were using anything available to try to build some sort of transportation devise… maybe Danny went down there.

"Jack dear, have you seen Danny?" Maddie poked her head down into the lab.

"Nope," he was mending something together and Tucker was cautiously holding it up for him.

"Alright," Maddie sighed and returned to Vlad's private study. She stood there, thinking when a certain book caught her eye. It had been left on a small coffee table, next to an ink pen. She picked it up and started flipping through the pages. It was one of they're old college year books.

"We were such good friends back then," Maddie smiled as she continued to pass through the book of memories. She smiled and sat down in an armchair nearby, but when she reached a certain page, she frowned.

It was a picture of her, Vlad and Jack. Next to it was a small caption about how they were working to build the ghost portal, but the picture had been bent in a particular way. Since Jack had been in the middle, the crease could make it so it looked like he was never there, causing Maddie to be standing next to Vlad.

"_He wants you. Remember hoe he was always hitting on you in college?" _Maddie slapped her forehead, "How could I have been so blind? Vlad wants me. He wants to get me and Jack to separate. Well, it's not going to work Vlad!" She stood up and pointed a fist at the ceiling.

"_Then why did he go for Danny? Danny must also have something he wants…but what?"_ Maddie brought a finger to her chin in thought, but was aroused when she heard a huge explosion come from the other end of the house.

Then, she remembered why she was here, "Danny!"

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ----------------------------

"This isn't working," Jazz concluded. Danny was covered in black ink that was slowly dripping from his hair, "I thought you said you tried this before?"

"I did, but it was with clothes, not hair," Sam said as she wiped away some ink that was sliding down Danny's arm.

"Ow." Danny rubbed his eye where a blob of ink hit, "It's no use. They're going to figure it out." Danny looked away and took the blanket to wipe the gunk out of his hair. He sighed. After hiding it for so long, it was going to be discovered like this. This just wasn't right. Suddenly, he gasped as he felt someone grab his leg. The next thing he new someone had phased him through the floor. He hit the ground painfully and when he opened his eyes, he knew what he was up to.

"Vlad."


	10. Blown

Ok...I have my favorite band, Evanescence, playin' and I'm in the mood to write!

I got the new Evanescence album yesterday. I love my mom she's so awesome. She let me burn to CD's of Evanescence's old songs too so…life is good.

Any who...I'm finally updating.

----------------- ---------------- ---------------

"What do you want now?" Danny pushed himself up with his elbows.

"My plan hasn't changed boy," Vlad flew above him. He held his hands behind his back, "Maddie is here, Jack is in an easy position to kill and you're too weak to fight back when I take you as my apprentice."

"Yeah, yeah, you've tried that before and failed," Danny thought, "You want something else."

"Ah, smart boy," Vlad smiled and flew to the other end of the room. He switched on a light and a large machine was illuminated. It looked a lot like the cloning machine he'd made, but yet…different, in a peculiar way.

"_What is he up to?" _ Danny wondered as he watched Vlad's every step.

Vlad flicked on a switch and a green glow came up inside the machine. Within seconds the entire glass container was filled with green ectoplasm. Danny's eyes grew wide as Vlad's plan finally cleared in his mind.

Vlad looked back at his prey and a grin spread across his face.

"No," Danny shook his head, "You wouldn't even try."

"I would and I will," Vlad flew towards him. Danny backed up, but soon the cold surface of the wall touched his back. He looked up at Vlad's smirking red eye's as he hovered above him.

"Get away!" Danny held out a hand as a warning, but Vlad just laughed. He picked him up by the neck and carried him over to the machine. Danny grabbed Vlad's hand and tried to pry it away from his throat, but he couldn't. He was too weak still.

Vlad pushed an oxygen mask over Danny's mouth and held down his arms so he couldn't pull it off.

Danny squirmed in his grasp, but his eyelids began to get heavy as his energy was drained.

"Don't waste you're breath, boy," Vlad shook him a little to get him to stop moving. He held Danny above the top of the machine where a small opening was. He loosened his grip a little, started to lower Danny into the ectoplasm.

Danny lifted up his legs, to prevent them from touching the ectoplasm. This put more pressure on his stomach, but he didn't care about that right now.

Vlad smirked and let go of him. He covered himself with his cape as ectoplasm splashed out of the machine when Danny fell in.

He heard Danny's screams as the ectoplasm stung is cuts and scars. He stood, with his back to the machine, smiling as he listened to the music to his ears. He had waited so long to get back at Jack, and since Danny was his son…how was it any different now?

Pain. That's all he could feel. The ectoplasm was infecting his entire body…and he knew why. Vlad was such a scuzzball. Why did he have to endure Vlad's torture? Couldn't Vlad get what he needed from someone else?

"I'll…get you…Vlad!" he managed to yell as he tried to swim to the top of the tank. His broken bones didn't agree with him, but they weren't in charge. He gripped the side of tank when a thin metal plate began to cover the top. He quickly took his hand off so it wouldn't be sliced off as it shut. He punched the wall and looked through the glass. Vlad was looking over his shoulder, giving Danny his playful smirk.

Danny narrowed his eyes at him. He knew his mom would never go for him even if he were the last human being on earth.

Danny closed his eyes. He was tired. The ectoplasm was draining him like crazy. A metal chest plate hooked itself onto his chest and his head drooped. The good thing in this was, at least, he could breathe. Vlad wasn't _that_ heartless at least.

Vlad flew over to the side of the machine where a thing cylinder was slowly being filled with a red green liquid.

"Vlad…" Danny gritted his teeth, "I'll get you…for this." He clenched his fists and used any energy left to try to escape.

"Don't even try." Vlad took the cylinder out and replaced it with an empty one. He walked past Danny's view, smiling at Danny's weak scowl. He unscrewed it and poured it into a small vial.

"Danny!" Sam's voice echoed through the room. Danny's eyes grew wide. He couldn't see her…there wasn't even an opening into the room. Where was she?

"Sam!" Danny's voice was muffled, both from energy loss and the mask over his mouth. He hoped she could hear him.

"Vlad! Stop! We're armed and we're not afraid to use it on you." She sounded calm and confident, which made Danny smile. She was strong and protective. He loved that.

"Armed? Nothing you have can defeat me," Vlad glided over to the cage that held Danny.

"Stay away from him!" Sam jumped down from her hiding spot with an ectogun in her hand. Turns out, she was hiding in a small cranny, which somehow, led here.

"Make me," Vlad challenged. Danny gave Sam a pleading looked. He couldn't help her…he could hardly move right now.

Sam glared at him. She never let her guard down; her stare never wavered. Vlad wasn't going to get away with this. She'd make sure of that.

Vlad watched her too; a staring contest that would end with gruesome results. Danny tried to keep watching, but his eyes wanted to close. His body just wanted to sleep.

A small ring could be heard and Vlad turned around. The new cylinder was filled, and he smiled. He pulled it out and turned back to Sam.

"What's that?" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Vlad shoved a thumb back at Danny whose eyes were closed. He was paler than she had ever been and he was slowly sinking in the tank.

"What did you do to him?" Sam gripped the gun tighter.

"Figure it out," Vlad pressed a button on the machine, then turned invisible and intangible. Sam immediately shot the gun, but it didn't hit its target. It hit the tank Danny was in.

She eyes got wide when she realized what she did. The panel that was shot started to spark and a small red light started to blink.

"Danny!" Sam tried to run to him, but before the knew it the machine was about to blow. Apparently ectoplasm is bad for mechanical devises. She saw Danny's eyes; green eyes filled with fear.

"No...No Danny!" Sam tried to reach him in time, but was blown back by the explosion. She hit the hall and slid to the floor unconscious

------------- ------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------

Maddie ran down the hall at full speed. Her son may be hurt, or someone else at that. She skidded around the corner before freezing to a halt. In front of her, a huge hole was in the floor. She fanned the dust cloud away from here face and tried to see what had blown up.

"Danny?" Sam, Tucker?" she coughed as the dust got into her lungs.

"Mrs. Fenton!" Tucker's voice was heard in the cloud.

"Tucker? Tucker where are you?" She tried to follow his voice.

"Down here!" He coughed.

Maddie looked down the see a hand holding the edge of the hole for dear life.

"Tucker!" she kneeled down and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up and he fell to his knees on the solid ground.

"Tucker what on ear-"

"Danny and Sam were down there," Tucker cut her off. Maddie's heart froze. Her son was in the middle of that. What if he was hurt? What if he needed her?"

"Danny!" She yelled down into the hole, but received no answer.

"Maddie?" Jack came around the corner.

"Jack! Danny and Sam were down there!" Maddie grabbed him by the jumpsuit. She stopped and her eyes got wide, "Tucker, Where's Jazz?"

Tucker looked behind him, "She was here with me."

Maddie held her chest. Both…her kids were down there.

"Jack, we need to help them." Maddie panicked.

"On it," Jack grabbed the fire house on the wall and threw it down into the hole. He grabbed it and slid down. His gloves prevented rope burn. Maddie followed him, along with Tucker.

Rubble covered the ground and dust still loomed in the air.

"Danny?" Maddie coughed again. She couldn't see anything. The only light there was were from the sparks of a machine, and a small fire in the back of the room. That was probably what exploded.

"Mrs. Fenton!" tucker waved her over. He ran over to the wall, "its Sam."

The girl was covered in dust and rubble. A trickle of blood ran down her chin.

"Sam?" Maddie picked her up and brushed some of the dust out of her hair. She mumbled something about saving Danny.

"Sam," she shook her a little.

"M-Mrs. Fenton?" her eye's opened just a crack.

"I'm here…are you alright?"

Sam didn't answer. Instead, she just coughed. She tried to gather her thoughts.

"Maddie!" Jack ran over to her. He head Jazz in his arms. Her hair was mussed and dirt smudged her face. She too, was unconscious, but didn't look too broken up.

"Jazz?" Maddie smothered her daughter's hair.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam's eyes opened completely, "Where's Danny?"

"We haven't found him yet," Tucker answered her.

"Is he alright? He has to be alright?" Sam tried to stand up, but fell back down. She bit her lip. Blood ran down her leg and her stockings were ripped. Tucker pushed her back down.

"Your leg is broken." He looked into her fear filled eyes.

"Danny…where is he?" Jazz gripped the air as if looking for someone.

"H-He was in the machine," Sam pointed to the burning heap in the back of the room.

"What?"

--------------- ------------------------------------------------------ ------------------

Okay…before you all kill me, I'm working on the next update right now, so…that's a heads up.


	11. Because of Me

Maddie looked back fearfully at Sam. Those words weren't supposed to be said. She didn't believe them. They were just her imagination. Her son was fine…he was…fine.

Not a word was said, and the entire world seemed to freeze in place. The first one to take action was Jack. He bounded over to the wreckage and started to dig through it. His son was in there, and he was determined to find him.

He threw chunks of rubble over his shoulder. Sparks scorched his jumpsuit and burned his skin, but he didn't care. The fire gave him some light, but a fire isn't a good thing.

Maddie set Jazz down and checked for wounds. She held back her tears. Jack would find him, but in what state? Would he be dead? Would he be in a coma for the rest of his life? She didn't want to know…and yet she had to.

Beads of sweat ran down Jack's forehead. He still hadn't even found a hint of life and worry started to build up inside him. He threw huge chunks of the ceiling over his shoulders, only to uncover metal and shards of glass.

Sam held her hand up to her mouth. She watched Jack work. She watched him find nothing. She watched his every tiny movement with the rubble. Nothing came up…nothing at all.

A few minutes of silence passed before Jack stopped. He looked back at his family and tears glinted in his eyes.

"I can't find him."

"You can't give up yet!" Sam yelled. They can't just give up on him. He never gave up on them.

"We all need to look." Maddie tried to stay calm. Vlad was going to pay for this. Maddie sat, a now peacefully sleeping Jazz, next to Sam, while she and Tucker went to help Jack.

"We have to put this fire out," Maddie grabbed the rope fire hose and pulled the handle on the nozzle. Water sprayed onto the fire, distinguishing it a little at a time.

Meanwhile, Jack and Tucker continued to dig.

"_Please be okay, Danny. Please, Please be ok." _She wrung her hands together. She looked over at Jazz. She wished she was asleep too. But then again, she'd probably have dreams -nightmares- about Danny.

Maddie finally switched off the hose and wiped her forehead. The fire was out and a better search could begin.

"Danny!" she called his name again, maybe he was awake…hopefully. But still…no answer reached her ears. Hope was dim.

Jack ran to the center but stopped when his foot hit something liquid. He looked down to see that the ground was covered in green ectoplasm.

"Maddie?" he kneeled down and stuck his finger in the ectoplasm. It was thick and bubbly. It was a type that would infect a ghost…mainly what caused a ghost to get influenza.

Maddie ran up to him and too noticed the ectoplasm.

"What?" she kneeled down next to her husband, "I wonder..."

Jack moved forward a little to try to find the source of the ghost blood. It led to a glass tank that had been shattered to pieces and covered in heavy debris. He picked up the biggest piece and shoved it over to the side, but what met his eye was more than ectoplasm.

"The ghost kid!" Jack's eyes grew wide. How had he gotten here. It wasn't possible, unless he was working for Vlad.

He was unconscious, but an oxygen mask was over his mouth, and still attached to its source. A huge chuck of the ceiling lay on top of his body and he looked paler than he had any other time Jack had seen him. He has huge scrapes from the glass across every part of his body that could be seen. Bruises covered his body as well and blood covered his arms and legs.

Something inside that burly ghost hunter felt bad for the boy. He knew at this point, he was against Vlad. He'd never be in that position if Vlad was his master. He grabbed the chunk of ceiling that crushed the ghost and pushed. A cracking sound was heard beneath it, and that wasn't a good sign.

He grabbed Phantom's arm's and tried to pull him out, but he noticed that bandages were already wrapped all the way to his neck. Or, of what he could see at the moment.

"Maddie!?" Jack called his wife over, and Tucker came running as well.

"Jack? Did you find him?" Maddie brought a hand up to her mouth.

"No…but I found…someone else," Jack still tried to pull Phantom from his locked position.

"Phantom?" Maddie touched his hair gently.

"He's stuck."

"Ok, you and Tucker push the rock off of him and I'll pull him out."

"Is he still alive?" Tucker's eyes were filled with pure fear and worry. He fiddled with his shirt and his eyes didn't leave Jack's smudged face until an answer came from his mouth.

"I don't know." This time, Jack was serious, "But right now…we just need to focus on getting him out."

Tucker looked at the floor and nodded. She and Jack took their positions and Maddie took Phantom's arms. Jack and Tucker pushed and Maddie pulled.

Once again, the cracking sound was heard, but Maddie was able to pull Phantom from his crushed spot. She pulled him into her arms and carried him away from the debris area.

Millions of shards of glass pierced his back and cut his jumpsuit. Blood poured from his small body and stained Maddie jumpsuit.

Maddie fell to her knees next to Sam, who had a completely shocked look on her face.

She took off the top half of his jumpsuit, but stopped when his torso was visible. Ripped, bloody bandages were already wrapped around his body; bandages…that _she_ put on.

"Jack," Tears filled Maddie's eyes, "This is our son. This is Danny."

"What? No…that's the ghost boy." Jack kneeled down next to her.

"No…Jack. I put these exact bandages on Danny. This is our son." Maddie hugged the broken boy. Jack grabbed his wrist.

She looked up at her husband as he squeezed his son's arm. After a few seconds he let it fall and looked at his wife.

"He's gone…" he looked away.

"No!" Sam burst into tears, causing Jazz to wake up.

"Mom? Dad? Danny?" She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision.

"_Why is everyone crying?" _She looked in her mother's lap at her brother.

"Danny?" She touched his chest, but pulled her hand away, "What happened to him?"

"His rib cage was crushed. That and all the other damage he endured…he's gone Jazz. Danny's…gone." Maddie held Danny. She pressed his chest against her own as tears poured from her eyes.

"What?" Jazz stared at her mother is disbelief. Danny had gotten through so much. It almost seemed like he was invincible.

_Why didn't he ever tell us who he was? _

_We could have helped him in his hunting. He could have put behind some of the danger. _

_They wouldn't have hunted him, and he wouldn't be dead right now. _

"He have to get back upstairs," Jack pointed out, "It's still pretty dangerous down here."

Maddie nodded a little and handed Danny to Jack.

"I'll go first." With that, she grabbed the hose and climbed. She tried to leave her thoughts below, but they clung with her. Her tears hit the floor that gained distance with every pull.

When she reached the top floor again she broke down in sobs. He was dead. He was dead because he didn't trust her enough to tell him about his other half. He was afraid of her because of the words she didn't know where hurting him.

"Mom?" a soft hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see her daughter.

"Mom. I knew. I'm sorry. I wanted to keep it a secret. It was his secret and his choice to tell, but…now I-I should've told." She fell to her knees next to her mother as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jack threw Danny over his shoulder and climbed up the rope. His cold body didn't move like the lively boy he knew for fourteen years. It simply jolted with his movements, not his own. He stayed like an artificial, with no life at all. An object you had to move and it had no power.

He reached the top and set Danny down, staring at him as tears filled his eyes as well.

Sam kneeled beside him, and held his hand. Tucker sat on the other sat fiddling with his hat, avoiding looking at his lost friend. His lost brother.

"He's not all gone yet."

----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Hello again. Umm I'm sorry this took so long to update. I wrote most of it like two months ago and it's so bad. But I kept it and fixed it up a bit so…I hope you like it. Yes…I killed him. But my mom helped me establish the plot a little. So yes, the plotline is coming to.


End file.
